freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
JJ
Not what you were looking for? See BB (disambiguation). Main = is a different-colored counterpart of BB with a currently unknown origin. She made her first appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as a minor hallucination. Physical Appearance Though her model is exactly the same as her ordinary counterpart BB, she has blue cheeks and magenta eyes, a purple nose and eyelids, and the red stripes on her propeller beanie are instead bluish-purple as well as a button from on top being blue, with blue propellers and a yellowish-orange button. Her shirt also has the same pattern as her propeller beanie cap, with purple and blue stripes. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, her rosy cheeks are magenta instead of blue while her beanie button lacking a propeller is colored red than blue. Personality Little is specifically known about JJ's personality, save for the fact that she, judging by her laughter heard in Ultimate Custom Night, is implied to be a cheerful sort of character. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Occasionally, the player may encounter JJ hiding under the right side of the desk in the Office while looking directly at them. The hallucination does not appear to affect the player, neither attacking or jumpscaring them. She seems to simply disappear if the player checks the Camera Monitor. This hallucination appears in the mobile version of the game as well. Ultimate Custom Night JJ finally returned in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Similar to BB, she will attempt to sneak in through the right side vent. Failure to close in time will result in JJ slipping in the Office then hide under the desk, disabling the player's door controls for a short limited of time, lasting approximately 10 seconds before vanishing away. The challenges in which JJ is present are as follows: *Pay Attention 1 *Pay Attention 2 *Ladies Night 1 *Ladies Night 2 *Ladies Night 3 *Springtrapped *Chaos 3 |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Odd-colored_Balloon_Boy.png|A full texture of JJ's appearance while hiding under the Office desk. Ultimate Custom Night Gameplay JJ_vents_UCN.png|A full view of JJ as she appears in the right air vent. JJ_under_UCN_Office.png|JJ hiding under the desk. Miscellaneous FFPS_Custom_Night.jpg|JJ as she's introduced for Ultimate Custom Night's menu teaser. JJ_trollgame.png|JJ's head for the Ultimate Custom Night demo troll game. |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night |-|Trivia = General * While her name is not mentioned in the second game, JJ's name is found within the game's MFA when using Clickteam Fusion 2.5 engine, where her graphic is attached to an object with her name. * She is referred as "Balloon Girl" from The Freddy Files.The Freddy Files - page 43 Ultimate Custom Night * JJ's head appears in the ''Ultimate Custom Night'' demo troll game (a reskin of Doofas the Dinosaur) as one of the "reskinned" enemies on Level 8. * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for JJ with his own words: * JJ's laugh when hiding under the desk is reused from BB's. * Clearly seen in the game files, the texture of JJ when encountered in the right side vent has no arms, revealing a grey cylinder that seems to act like her "endoskeleton". * The fact that JJ hides under the desk within the Office is a throwback to Five Nights at Freddy's 2, where she also appears hiding under the desk as one of the many hallucinations. * When BB spawns back to the right air vent while JJ is still there with the vent door opened, a bug causes her to despawn, decreasing her chances of entering the Office. * JJ's cheeks are now blue, despite being pink in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * The sound JJ makes when vanishing away from the Office is a stock cartoon sound of a popping bubble used for animated television shows, like the SpongeBob Squarepants episode "Naughty Nautical Neighbors" for instance. References Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Main Series Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Toys